Author's note and Message
by Genicise1275
Summary: Regarding Marsha Kerr's constant complaining and an author's announcement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have some people from Sparky Dearly's website reviewed my stories and gave negative feedback. Now I was about to rant about how 90% of the readers that reviewed Dave's Worst Nightmare were positive and spurred me on, but now that I think about it, 90% of you didn't give me any feedback or anything negative that I could correct and this left me carrying on blind not knowing if my story was going to accomplish anything. Now reading it all the way through I clearly ran dry on ideas and everything was a mess and I wasn't thinking about what the sequel was going to be about I just wrote because I felt the story was on a cliff hanger, but it wasn't really finished or written in great depth. Yeah ok Luisa you did kick me up the backside and you OddBall.**

**So a question to those 78 or so reviews that told me to carry on.**

**What did you really think of it?**

**Oh and Marsha, my review I posted last night was ill mannered and inappropriate. I was upset at the fact you were shown to be targeting me, but I just didn't see that you were trying to help by telling me my story was awful and you know what you're right it is awful, there I admit it. I have read better stories. I clearly lost my way on the point of the story, I read it all again trying to piece it together, and it didn't really establish a plot and a sequel therefore wasn't necessary. I can't delete the review now that I have posted it and I shouldn't have and I'm offering you my deepest and sincere apologies for everything. After I posted chapter 4 I fell asleep thinking 'Damn I'm really not establishing any plot whatsoever' so consider this an apology and a thank you to you critics for opening my eyes and actually to be honest I hadn't read what I posted. I was too full of myself and now I won't post anymore bad chapters, I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago. Re-educate myself in writing a successful story. I'm going to start again now.**

**Post your honest reviews on this note,**

**What you ACTUALLY thought of Dave's Worst Nightmare? **

**Except for , OddBall and Luisa, I already have your opinion and I agree on that now.**


	2. Author's note

**A/N from Genicise1275 – Well as you know I haven't updated nor have I Private Messaged a couple of fellow readers who I consider my friends kept PMing me and I didn't reply for over 2 months I couldn't physically and mentally bring myself to do anything, but homework and school, I've had sleeping problems for a while and it's starting to get to me and still is a problem. I apologise sincerely to Smitty91 and Blossom2012 (formally Madeline2011), but it's nothing you both did ok I want to make that clear, but there is nothing that will make me want to be on FanFiction. I can't sleep or feel any remorse on what I'm about to say.**

**The idea of writing thoughts of real life situations was inspiring from Smitty91's "Internet Games" and "A Bad Day at Kroger" both of which are great reads face it Marsha Kerr I believe what happened in "Internet Games" happened in my own opinion and you can twist the story however you like to, but Smitty91 I believe told the truth and you're not doing yourself justice by ridiculing him for the way he writes. You can say stuff in the reviews section like "What is this shit and stop writing this shitty writing about diapers (nappies in my case), binge eating and rape", but you of all people would prefer everyone to write fairy-tales where none of this exists in this world. There are infantilists in this world oh and I'm not afraid to admit it, but I'm one, ridicule me all you want, but that's who I am. You hear on the news that rape has taken place somewhere in a town or city or a riot. Depression affects us all at some point, it can cause binge eating, suicide, the need of therapy and sleeping problems, I admit now I am in a funk, but are you saying none of this happens because it does don't deny it. I read a couple of books about these topics, about child abuse actually and you know what I've read them and enjoyed them. The emotion was there and I could picture how it must've been for the victim to have no-one to turn to, feel unloved, unwanted, and afraid of the abuse happening again.**

**Another thing, Henry Moss Middle School, School? More like prison, all these rules and regulations that I read on the internet about the place you call a school, unbelievable and students like attending there? With all those rules I'm not convinced. I wasn't too happy about your review of chapter 14 of "Cry No More" why must you give negative reviews voicing your opinion? I don't see the point in writing bad reviews; all that does is make yourself look worse than you are now. Don't get me wrong I know you detest what he writes, but all that matters is that he writes from his own mind and not be influenced by negative comments. You may have a grudge against him, but no offence I don't like what you're trying to do nor does Diana; this is harassment and that Marsha is illegal. It isn't the same as slipping your name by accident in my story Dave's Worst Nightmare before you created an account solely to ask me to remove your name from the text. Who does that? Get your priorities right, you have a job that you obviously didn't want, I mean why else would you piss people off? Again this isn't a comeback speech, I'm not going to update "Dave's Worst Nightmare" until I get out of this funk which won't be immediate sorry Heartless Demon Wolf and thank you for being patient.**

**However what I am going to write an AaTC story that is loosely based on a holiday of mine in 2005 here in the UK. I have already wrote the first chapter and almost finished the second.**

**So without further ado: A Chipmunk Vacation.**


End file.
